


河的第三条岸

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 题目取自08年广东高考语文卷子文学类阅读的小说题目、同时也是巴西作家若昂·吉马朗埃斯·罗萨的一篇小说。私设铁人打完响指后见到了站在郁金香花海中的儿时的小虫。包含部分妇联4剧情、一丢丢虫2剧情外加很多放飞自我剧情。以及我坚信想看到“从飞机上走下来的是阿爸并且对pp张开手臂要给他一个拥抱”这样剧情的肯定不止有我一个。如果我没记错的话，电影里郁金香花海里有红色、白色、黄色三种郁金香，而这三种郁金香的花语分别为：爱的告白、喜悦、热烈的爱意；纯洁清高的恋情；开朗。摄制组这么安排或许并没有什么特殊用意，但在我眼里，三色花海其实就暗示着pp对ts的爱情。well，至于本文中二人什么关系各位读者还是见仁见智罢。





	河的第三条岸

**Author's Note:**

> 题目取自08年广东高考语文卷子文学类阅读的小说题目、同时也是巴西作家若昂·吉马朗埃斯·罗萨的一篇小说。  
私设铁人打完响指后见到了站在郁金香花海中的儿时的小虫。  
包含部分妇联4剧情、一丢丢虫2剧情外加很多放飞自我剧情。  
以及我坚信想看到“从飞机上走下来的是阿爸并且对pp张开手臂要给他一个拥抱”这样剧情的肯定不止有我一个。如果我没记错的话，电影里郁金香花海里有红色、白色、黄色三种郁金香，而这三种郁金香的花语分别为：爱的告白、喜悦、热烈的爱意；纯洁清高的恋情；开朗。摄制组这么安排或许并没有什么特殊用意，但在我眼里，三色花海其实就暗示着pp对ts的爱情。well，至于本文中二人什么关系各位读者还是见仁见智罢。

Tony回头看了眼那个孩子，那个五年前死在自己怀里、五年后的现在终于被自己救回来的那个孩子。他还想陪着那个孩子继续走下去，看着他长大，在他能够独当一面后亲手将复联下任领导者的大旗交给他，然后搂着他的肩膀向全世界介绍他……这些想法在Tony的脑海里翻滚着，夹杂着一种对Peter，对那个孩子说不清道不明的感情。但现状不容他犹豫，那个紫薯丑八怪一拳打飞了惊奇队长，奇异博士艰难地腾出左手，对自己竖起了一根手指，暗示着唯一一种他们胜利的结局。  
“I AM INEVITABLE.”铁了心要毁掉整个宇宙让时间线重启的紫薯怪用一种睥睨众生的语气宣誓，Tony知道不能再等下去，于是他扑上去抓住那个仿造出来的“山寨无限手套”并成功在紫薯反应过来之前抠掉上面的无限宝石。紫薯意识到情况好像有些不对劲儿时，手套上早已空空如也。  
“I AM IRON-MAN！”Tony被宝石释放出来的强大能量压得甚至没有力气站起来，而夹在能量中的伽马射线顺着右手攀至整个手臂再迅速蔓延到全身，撕咬着他体内的每个细胞。Tony跪坐在地上，强忍着无限宝石能量反噬带来的剧痛，咬牙反驳着那个疯狂的紫薯，打出那个致命的响指。他原本想借此机会骂那紫薯几句顺便附赠比中指，但当时脑子里蹦出来的不是各种各样骂人的脏话，而是15年前自己当着一屋子记者的面公开自己的超英身份时说出的话。  
打完响指的瞬间，Tony感到眼前闪过一道白光，那道白光带走了满目疮痍的战场，取而代之的蓝天下怒放着的郁金香花海，白、红、黄三色郁金香交织在一起仿佛织成一张巨大的地毯。阳光或直接洒在花海上或穿过云层投射下来，顺便留下几片云的影子；微风轻轻拂过花海又离开，不留痕迹却又理所当然地带来混合着泥土气味的花香，让人感到宁静、安详。可是眼前的这一切却让Tony感到自己的精神无法集中与他所处的此地、他所在的此时，他甚至更不知道眼前的这一切究竟是幻觉还是现实。  
“Mr. Stark？”熟悉的声音从花海的另一头传来，穿着对自己来说尺码明显过大的橙色T恤的少年一瘸一拐地朝自己的方向靠近，话语中满含着难以置信。Peter的脸上全是血痕，那条瘸着的腿很明显是骨折了，天知道他每走一步都要忍受多大的痛楚，或许就像拥有双腿后的小美人鱼，每一步都像是行走在刀尖上。  
“Kid，”Tony示意Peter停下，可是对面的少年就像看不懂他的手势，执着却又倔强继续一瘸一拐地走过来。“……”Tony张了张嘴，却又不知道该说什么是好。  
“是你吗，Mr. Stark？你是真的吗？”Peter毫无征兆地在几米开外的地方停下，将信将疑地打量着Tony，嗓音沙哑而颤抖，甚至边问边后退几步，就像一只受了惊的胆怯的小羊羔。Tony不知道这个小家伙为何会做出这样的反应，他点点头：“当然是我啊，你怎么了Pete？”  
话音刚落Peter警惕起来，用从来没有过的惊恐的声音叫嚷道：“先别靠近我！说几件只有我们俩知道的事情证明你是真的！”  
Tony被Peter的语气和讲话的内容下了一跳。这孩子怎么了？他揉了揉太阳穴无奈地想，此时他感到自己的眼睛发酸，他摘下墨镜揉了揉发酸的眼睛。“好吧，睡衣宝宝、蜘蛛娃、蜘蛛男孩，你是受了什么刺激？只有我们知道的事情……不对，合影不算，机场打群架也不算，差点弄沉了轮船也不算……‘如果你死了我觉得责任在我’或者‘我希望你变得比我更好’？17-A是我给你准备的17岁生日礼物？”正在Tony继续试图从自己的脑子里挖掘出来那些只有他和Peter知道的事情时，他感到有什么东西一头撞入自己怀中，哦不，确切来讲是一把抱住自己的腿。他有些疑惑的低头看去，只见一个戴着钢铁侠头盔和玩具掌心炮的小家伙用力抱住自己的腿，哭哭啼啼地说：“我信，只有您才会喊我‘睡衣宝宝’，我信了，我信了！您知道吗Mr. Stark，其实在我很小的时候我们就见过面，那次的展览会上您从失控的机器人手下救了我，您还记得吗，您还记得吗……？”  
Tony蹲下身，莫非眼前的这个小家伙就是儿时的Peter？那次在展览会上随后救下的小崽子他其实已经没什么印象，甚至连这件事他都快忘得一干二净。  
“I’m sorry,Tony.”小Peter摘下自己的头盔，吃力地踮起脚搂住Tony的腰，哽咽着从牙缝里挤出这句话。Tony有些心疼地揉了揉Peter头顶的小卷毛，安慰道：“别哭了，kid，我们会再见面的。”  
“真的吗？”Peter腾出一只手用衣袖擦拭着哭红的眼睛，他的疑惑显而易见。于是Tony轻轻推开小家伙的搂抱，然后蹲下身将哭哭啼啼的小哭包揽入怀中，搂紧。“是的，我答应你，kid。我们肯定会再见。”Tony任凭Peter搂着自己的脖子，将头埋入自己的自己的肩膀，他扭过头安抚地在Peter头上轻轻留下一吻，抚摸着他的后背，并把坚定注入自己的话语。“但我不能也不会永远陪伴你走下去，总有一天我会离开你，到那时你需要自己振翅飞翔。而且你不用跟我道歉。”  
Peter的肩膀甚至全身上下都开始毫无征兆地剧烈地颤抖起来，他死命攥住Tony的衣服，就像落水之人抓住救命稻草，边咳嗽边含糊不清地说：“都怪我，都是我的错，如果我再快点惊奇队长就能把手套送走……不不，去打响指的应该是我啊，对不起Tony，对不起……对不起……”  
眼前的花海和怀里颤抖的小哭包缓缓飘散了，就像在五年前泰坦星上化成灰的银河护卫众人、奇异博士和蜘蛛侠那样，Tony惊慌失措地伸出手试图抓住怀里化成飞灰的Peter、阻止悲剧的重演，一阵带着硝烟与血腥味儿的风吹过，冲散了空气中混合着的花香与泥土气息，眼前的场景彻底消失。Tony此时感到从未有过的疲惫，无限宝石的反噬烧掉了他的战甲，灼伤了他的血肉与筋骨，吞噬掉他的意识，让他五感全失，他下意识地挪动几下自己的身体，总算找到一处残垣断壁可以暂时支撑自己的身体。  
熟悉的小身影满脸血污，头发像堆刨花般乱蓬蓬的，他踉踉跄跄地跑过来，然后一个趔趄跪倒在地。“Mr. Stark? Can you hear me?”  
“I’m Peter,we won, you did it! We won, Mr. Stark!”  
“I’m sorry,Tony，I’m sorry……You can have a rest forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经和语文老师讨论过《河的第三条岸》题目的用意、小说究竟讲的是什么。老师给我的解释大致如下——众所周知河只有两条岸，不可能有第三条岸，而这“第三条岸”作为一种精神绝对自由的至境的彼岸，毫无疑问是虚幻的，同时，原小说中的“父亲”的所作所为无疑也是得不到家人理解的。ts曾经也不被大家理解，而根据目前透露出来的信息，即使他真的能暂时进入幻境见到的也不可能是pp。所以，我最后选了这个题目。


End file.
